warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Geratomro
Geratomro is the designated Mundo Primus of the Gerat System, a populous star system orbiting an orange dwarf star. Geratomro is the third world of the system and the only planet boasting an atmosphere. Geratomro is the only inhabited world of its star system although several lunar colonies have been established on the many moons of Gerat IV and V. Geratomro is a fairly young world, having been discovered only in the 34th Millennium. Since then, Geratomro has developed considerably, but despite its classification as an Industrial World, in truth the planet is more akin to a Civilised World as agricultural plains and untamed nature still dominate much of Geratomro's continental mass. As a modest and almost insignificant planet in an isolated region of Imperial space, Geratomro never drew much attention to itself until the middle of the 41st Millennium. In 397.M41, Geratomro's Planetary Governor, Missrine Huratal I, declared her world's formal secession from the Imperium of Man. This prompted a military response by Imperial authorities. With other worlds within the Agritha Sub-sector on the brink of open revolt, a show of force was necessary to restore the Emperor's rule and no less than three different Battlegroups comprising elements of the Astra Militarum, the Adeptus Astartes and even the Titan Legions of the Collegia Titanica were rerouted to Geratomro. The Geratomran Reconquest, as the conflict became known, was a hard-fought campaign which ended with the deposition of Geratomro's former ruler and the return of order. In recognition for the role they played during this campaign, the Paragonian Regiments of the Imperial Guard were granted rights of settlement on the world and have begun shaping Geratomro into a society more akin to their homeworld of Paragon. Some have even begun calling the world "New Paragon," a name that one day may entirely erase Geratomro's former identity. History Geratomro has a complicated history. Much of its earliest records have been lost or destroyed so that even the Historitors of the Historical Revision Units are unable to determine when or by whom Geratomro was first colonised. What is known is that the world somehow slipped through the net of the Emperor's Great Crusade and was not discovered by the various Expeditionary Fleets or Rogue Traders venturing into the void from Terra. Geratomro was subsequently spared the horrors of the Horus Heresy and the hardships of the Great Scouring. First contact with Imperial personnel came in the 33rd or early 34th Millennium when Geratomro was discovered by a merchant vessel commanded by an individual who entered Geratomro's history as Magor, the future founder of Geratomro's ruling dynasty, the House of Magor.using his superior technology to eliminate all local opposition, Magor established his rule over the world, a position his descendants would fiercely defend. For several Terran centuries, the Imperium continued to ignore Geratomro's existence and the world subsisted and perhaps even prospered under the rule of the line of Magor. This explains the ubiquity of Magor's name in almost all of Geratomro's important locations. When the world came into full contact with the Imperium, the Imperial authorities formally recognised the descendants of Magor as Geratomro's legitimate rulers and elevated the sitting monarch of his line to the rank of Planetary Governor. The line of governors related to Magor would remain unbroken until the death of Dostain Huratal during the Geratomran Reconquest. Notable Events Geography and Culture Notable Locations *'Matua Superior' - The city of Matua Superior harbours Geratomro's main spaceport and was the first major urban settlement to have been reclaimed by Imperial Forces during the Geratomran Reconquest. A rather unremarkable settlement, Matua Superior was however well-planned and well-defended for a city of its size. Notable Geratomrans Sources *''Shadowsword'' (Novel) by Guy Haley Category:G Category:Industrial World Category:Imperial planets Category:Planets Category:Imperium